Noremma Smut Week 2019
by Miyasa
Summary: Semi Au. Aquí los envíos se realizan entre los doce y los dieciocho años. Norman fue "enviado" a los diecisiete y el escape de los niños de Grase Field fue la noche en que Ray cumplía dieciocho. Aclarado esto, el resto de la historia transcurre según los mismos tiempos después de que huyeran y, por ende, Norman, Emma y Ray tienen alrededor de diecinueve.#NESmutWeek
1. Primera Vez

**Nota:** Este es un universo semialterno. Aquí los envíos se realizan entre los doce y los dieciocho años. Norman fue "enviado" a los diecisiete y el escape de los niños de Grase Field fue la noche en que Ray cumplía dieciocho. Aclarado esto, el resto de la historia transcurre según los mismos tiempos después de que huyeran y, por ende, Norman, Emma y Ray tienen alrededor de diecinueve años.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**CAPITULO UNO:**

_Primera Vez_

En una de las habitaciones más altas de la que alguna vez fue una aldea de demonios, se encontraba la oficina del jefe, la de aquella persona al que algunos conocían como William Minerva, otros como James Ratri y para unos últimos, los más cercanos, era simplemente Norman, quien día a día y haciendo uso de nada más que su increíble mente estaba logrando lo que ningún niño ganado alguna vez ni siquiera intentó soñar. Un paraíso libre de demonios en el que todos sonreían, y por todo aquello que había conseguido es que era considerado una verdadera deidad en la que todos sus seguidores podían confiar ciegamente. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, aquella persona que no era ningún Dios, sino que solo un ser humano, otro niño ganado, parecía apesumbrado, como si finalmente todo el peso que cargaba se le hubiera venido encima y no supiera qué hacer.

Norman, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a sentir la soledad corroerle el alma. Él pensó que ya había superado completamente aquella sensación que le golpeaba el corazón; aquel sentimiento que fue una constante durante su estancia en Lambda y que solo pudo dejar de lado cuando tuvo que poner en uso de todo su ingenio para poner en marcha un plan de escape y posterior destrucción de aquel infierno.

No había sido fácil, recordó. Aunque el tener que planear todo aquello día tras día fue como una anestesia para un dolor, que ahora sabía nunca lo había abandonado y que al ver a sus amigos había regresado de una manera arrolladora. Emma y Ray siempre fueron las personas más cercanas a él y también las más queridas, pero ahora, a pesar de que por fin se habían vuelto a encontrar, sentía que ya no pertenecía a aquella familia y que no merecía de su amistad. Ellos eran personas amables y maravillosas, pero no estaban preparados para saber de todas las crueldades que tanto los demonios como los mismos humanos eran capaces de hacer, y, como ya había comprobado, tampoco estaban preparados para ser partes de la destrucción de toda una raza, así que seguiría solo tal y como lo había estado hasta ahora.

—Soy el único capaz de lidiar con esta carga —dijo con voz firme a la nada, a pesar de que su postura indicara otra cosa.

El hombre tenía apoyado los codos sobre la reluciente superficie de caoba, su rostro apenas era visible al estar presionando con sus dedos las sienes, y sus hombros parecían terriblemente tensos, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a derrumbar bajo el abrumador peso de la responsabilidad. Él parecía una persona peligrosa, pero la realidad de su conducta eran los múltiples sentimientos que habían estado conteniéndose como en una represa y que ahora intentaban escapar tumultuosos.

Emma, sin saberlo, con su personalidad brillante, positiva y amable, fue capaz de resquebrajar la fría capa de hielo que por tanto tiempo había envuelto el corazón de Norman. A pesar de lo mucho que él intentaba seguir convenciéndose que nuevamente su decisión era la única opción plausible, ella logró sembrar la semilla de la duda en el hombre, y el niño arrepentido, asustado y solo que se refugiaba en su interior había sido envuelto en la calidez de la esperanza, deseoso de creer que había otra opción.

¿En qué se había convertido? se cuestionó Norman. En el pasado, estar de su lado habría sido todo en lo que podía pensar sin importar qué tan imprudente sonara, pero ahora, con todo el peso de las vidas de otros niños tras de él, no podía simplemente dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos y arriesgar todo lo que había logrado. Esos días llenos de inocencia quedaron atrás porque ahora tenía un deber que jamás ignoraría; ni siquiera por sus antiguos amigos.

El joven sabía que todos aquellos sentimientos estaban nublándole la razón; haciéndolo dudar, pero por más que intentara seguir convenciéndose de la realidad, no podía evitar sentirse desgarrado entre lo que su mente le decía y lo que su corazón anhelaba.

Norman no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados con la decisión de sus amigos. Por supuesto deseaba toda la suerte del mundo a Emma, pero no había manera en que detuviera sus planes si no traían información que en verdad fuera provechosa y en la que no tuviera que sacrificar ni una sola gota de sangre humana. Por eso es que estaba tan preocupado por lo que encontrarían ahí; no quería que ellos se arriesgaran en vano por seres que, a su parecer, no merecían ni siquiera una pizca de bondad.

Por otro lado, Norman no creía en que lograrían llegar a un lugar al que los mismos demonios consideraban solo una leyenda y por eso se intentó convencer que ellos estarían fuera de cualquier clase de peligro.

El recuerdo de la vida feliz que algún día tuvo era toda una tentación, el tener con quienes compartir sus preocupaciones sonaba tan cautivador como el canto de una sirena. Sin embargo, necesitaba frenar sus pensamientos ya que no debía olvidar que todos dependían de que siguiera manteniendo la cabeza fría, que jamás olvidara el infierno que había visto y, por sobre todo, de mantener viva la llama de odio que ardía en su alma.

—Con que rehacer la promesa… —murmuró Norman.

Incluso para alguien tan escéptico como él sonaba bastante esperanzador, pero lamentablemente ese tipo de cosas no se podían dejar al azar.

Norman sabía que solo una persona como Emma podía aferrarse en un ideal tan imposible como ese porque, después de todo, ella seguía manteniendo esa luz que la impulsaba a luchar por lo que creía que era correcto, sin importar que tan loco sonara. Quizás el aún no sabía todas las dificultades a las que ellos tuvieron que atravesar, sin embargo, se alegraba que ella siguiera siendo por dentro la misma Emma de siempre.

Una suave sonrisa borró la preocupación en las facciones del hombre al rememorar el momento en que se volvió a encontrar con sus amigos. Fue muy duro ser apartado, y a pesar de que debió estar mejor preparado para su reencuentro, no pudo evitar que el solo hecho de estar unos segundos cerca de ellos lo llevara de regreso a aquella época de dulce inocencia en la que disfrutaban todos juntos bajo el sol de Grase Field.

Norman dejó descansar la frente sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas mientras miraba la superficie de la mesa en la que estaban apoyados sus codos. Él sabía que no debería sorprenderle que Emma estuviera en contra de su plan, porque, después de todo, ella era tan pura que parecía que ni siquiera todo el mal del mundo era capaz de manchar su corazón, pero a pesar de todo eso (y por mucho que lo deseara) no podía confiar en que lograrían rehacer el trato y que todos ellos pudieran escapar a la tierra prometida. Había muchas vidas en juego y todas aquellas almas confiaban en que él sería su salvador. No podía dejar nada al azar. Era su deber protegerlos, aunque tuviera que irse al mismo infierno para expiar por todos sus pecados.

Con todo eso y mucho más en mente, el chico se estaba preparando para comenzar a trabajar cuando a sus oídos llegó el estruendo de pasos apresurados.

El adolescente, intrigado por el ruido, estaba a punto de levantarse de su escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió de forma inesperada.

¡Era Vincent! Y no estaba solo, tras de él Ray cargaba entre sus brazos a una casi desmayada Emma.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasó?! —preguntó alarmado, sintiendo el corazón casi en la garganta y la incertidumbre estrujar su alma al ver en ese estado a la chica. Se suponía que ambos estaban en búsqueda de uno de los ingredientes que se le había agotado antes de emprender su viaje.

—¡Ahora no hay tiempo para eso! —gritó el chico de cabello negro, recostando a la adolescente en el sofá de piel—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que los efectos de la medicina pasen?

Norman estaba frustrado; no entendía qué pasaba, qué le pasaba a Emma ni por qué no la habían llevado a la enfermería. ¿Un demonio los había atacado? Sin embargo, ella no tenía ninguna herida visible o manchas de sangre en sus ropas.

—Entre diez y veinte minutos, puede que menos —respondió Vincent con su habitual calma.

—Bien. Es tiempo suficiente.

—¿Tiempo suficiente para qué? —preguntó, sintiéndose nervioso por ver a la adolescente inconsciente sobre el sofá.

—Para que nos ayudes con Emma.

—¡Maldita sea, Ray! Dime de una vez por todas qué es lo que pasa con ella.

Vincent miró asombrado a su jefe. En todo el tiempo en que lo había conocido jamás lo había visto gritar; no importaba que tan dura fuese la situación, él siempre actuaría de la manera más racional.

El hombre que aceptó ser el nuevo William Minerva se acercó casi con miedo a la chica dormida. Ella parecía muy agitada. Posó sus manos frías por la frente de la muchacha, sintiendo su piel pegajosa por el sudor. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Ella parecía tan saludable y fuerte esa mañana antes de partir.

Ray, al ver a su amigo tocar con tanta delicadeza a la chica, se acercó para tocar su hombro.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó, Ray? —preguntó Norman con un tono casi suplicante.

El chico suspiró, antes de dedicarle una mirada a Vincent para que los dejara solos.

—Ella estará bien, Norman. Ya le administraron algo para detener los síntomas, pero si no la ayudas, se le vendrán largas horas de agonía por delante.

—Sabía que era una mala idea que ustedes fueran. Todo esto es mi culpa; si tan solo no los hubiera escuchado…

—Si no nos hubieras escuchado, ¿qué? —cuestionó Ray—. ¿Nos hubieras encerrado en alguna parte?

Norman no iba a negar que la idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Entonces lo pensaste —afirmó Ray.

—Sí, lo hice —reconoció el hombre—. Y créeme que parecía una idea muy tentadora, pero jamás sería capaz de quitarles la libertad de elegir a ninguno, aunque ahora estoy dudando de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

—Norman, creo que sabes muy bien lo que nosotros sentimos la última vez que te sacrificaste por el bien de todos.

—Lo sé, pero jamás me arrepentiré de haber tomado esa decisión, aunque eso hubiese significado mi muerte.

—No, no lo sabes —Ray apretó los dientes sintiéndose tremendamente irritado al notar la forma tan despreocupada en que su amigo le restaba importancia a su vida, como si él no significará nada para ellos cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Norman…

Al escuchar la voz ronca de la chica, ambos rápidamente dirigieron su mirada a ella.

—¡Emma! —El hombre tomó rápidamente la mano de la chica—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—…No te vayas… —susurró antes de que sus párpados cubrieran nuevamente sus pupilas vidriosas.

—Esta no es la primera vez que ella te llama en sueños, ¿sabes? —mencionó Ray, mirando como la mano de Emma se negaba a soltar a Norman—. Ha sido así desde que te fuiste equel día.

Norman siempre había tenido más que claro que ambos sufrirían, pero por eso prefirió que lloraran un par de noches a que murieran en aquel lugar.

—No me voy a disculpar por no haber arruinado nuestro plan de escape —declaró Norman severo—. Así que, si lo que estás buscando es hacerme sentir culpable, te advierto que eso no pasará. Es más, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo haría sin dudar una y otra vez.

A Ray le picaban los nudillos por plantarle un puñetazo en el rostro, aunque en vez de hacer eso, se controló y simplemente lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—Maldito seas, Norman. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que cargar con todo?

—¿A caso no es lo mismo que Emma ha estado haciendo desde que escaparon de Grace Field? ¿O no es lo mismo que hiciste por más de quince años, Ray? ¿Por qué lo que yo hago es diferente a cualquier sacrificio que ustedes hagan? —cuestionó.

Ray apretó los puños. ¿Por qué mierda Norman tenía que ser tan inteligente? Pero si quería una batalla, esta vez él no sería el perdedor. Quizás nunca tendría el intelecto de Norman, pero había aprendido muchas cosas desde la última vez que se vieron.

—Porque ninguno de los dos estaba solo —respondió Ray, recordando la dicha que tanto Norman y Emma siempre le brindaron, en la humildad que lo hicieron sentir sus hermanos con su preocupación por él y en lo mucho que todos siempre lo apoyaban—. Quizás fueron muchos años, pero a pesar de todo eso nunca hubo un día en el que lograra sentirme completamente solo —El hombre joven paseó su mirada entre Norman y Emma—. Ustedes dos llenaron mis días de felicidad y sé que puedo decir lo mismo de Emma. Ella ha sido terriblemente valiente en tomar el liderazgo de toda nuestra familia y estoy seguro que nunca ha dejado de sentir que todos nosotros apoyamos cada decisión que decida. Así que, Norman, ¿puedes decir que nunca te has sentido solo en este lugar?

Norman pestañeó sorprendido antes de brindarle una cálida sonrisa para reconfortarlo.

—No estoy solo, Ray. ¿Acaso no viste a todas las personas que hay en este lugar?

—Sí, las vi. Noté como todos ellos son felices bajo el cuidado que les brindas.

—Entonces, no entiendo por qué dices lo contrario cuando no solo tengo un equipo a mi lado, sino que también cientos de niños a los que hemos salvado de una muerte segura.

—Porque eso es puro agradecimiento, Norman. Te has hecho inalcanzable y no dejas que ninguno de ellos conozca a tu verdadero yo. ¿Crees que no notamos cómo todos te miran con constante asombro y cómo las personas, a quienes llaman camaradas, lo único que hacen es besar el piso por el que caminas? —Ray, desde que llegó, había estado anotando mentalmente cada uno de esos detalles y comparando la vida actual de Norman y las que ellos tuvieron en el refugio—. No dejas que nadie se acerque y prefieres cargar con todo el peso de la responsabilidad.

—Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero te prometo, Ray, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse —respondió con una calma y su habitual sonrisa gentil en el rostro—. Si Emma ya se encuentra mejor, lo que deben hacer es ir a dormir si aún quieren intentar ir a Los Siete Muros y rehacer la promesa.

"¡Maldita sea! Norman es demasiado terco, así que todo depende de ti, Emma", pensó Ray.

—Ella aún no se encuentra bien, Norman —dijo Ray —Aún no te dije qué fue lo que pasó para que ella llegara en este estado.

Como si fuera una señal, Emma nuevamente comenzó a mostrarse muy exaltada. Su respiración era forzosa, su cuerpo se retorcía sin control y con solo acercar la mano un milímetro podía notar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—No entiendo. Ella parecía bien hace unos segundos.

—Es porque el efecto del medicamento que le suministró Vincent ha dejado de hacer efecto, y estoy seguro que sabes lo que puede hacer en una persona una sobredosis.

"Cuando la solución era tan peligrosa como la enfermedad, lo mejor era buscar otras alternativas", pensó Norman.

—¿Sabes lo que es el hongo de Yarsagumba? —preguntó rápidamente Ray antes de que el chico pudiera pensar en algo más.

Al escuchar las palabras del otro hombre, Norman se mostró abiertamente horrorizado.

—¡Mierda! No me digas que Emma…

Ahora fue el turno de Ray de mostrarse sorprendido ante la pérdida de control de Norman.

—¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? —preguntó Norman a la vez que tomaba el pulso de la chica.

—Creo que Emma lo confundió con un hongo comestible —respondió Ray, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sé que no es fatal, pero necesitamos partir en tres días a Los Siete Muros y para eso necesitamos estar en óptimas condiciones… Así que te la encargo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Norman exaltado—. No estarás insinuando que Emma y yo tengamos…

Ray le regaló una sonrisa lobuna que mostraba todos sus dientes.

—¡Oh! Vaya —dijo en un tono que debía ser sorprendido, pero parecía más burlón que otra cosa—. El Emperador de este lugar no puede decir la palabra con S.

—No es eso... —respondió con un tono entre molesto y avergonzado—. Es que no puedo creer que me traigas a Emma para que yo me haga cargo de esto.

—¿A quién más la llevaría si no es a ti?

—Pero pensé que Emma y tú…

—¿Emma y yo qué? —preguntó Ray con un tono ligeramente molesto al no entender qué era lo que estaba intentando insinuar Norman, o por lo menos así era hasta que vio el arrepentimiento que deslumbró el rostro de su amigo—. No me digas que habías pensado que entre Emma y yo había algo más.

—Yo…

Ray negó con la cabeza repetidamente antes de dar un suspiro.

—Mira, es tarde y estoy cansado. Confió en que pase lo que pase cuidarás de Emma, así que buenas noches.

Norman volvió a mirar a Emma, quien parecía cada vez más exaltada, y estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando la puerta se abrió de forma inesperada.

—¿Sabes, Norman? Dicen que la forma más cómoda de tener sexo es en una cama, pero creo que el sillón también les podría ser útil para su primera vez.

—¡RAY!

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N/A: ¡Hola todos! este es mi humilde aporte para esta parejita tan linda en esta semana especial.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta por su maravillosa ayuda y una amiga que me ayudo con sus consejos. **

**Bye~bye. **


	2. Fetiche

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**CAP****Í****TULO 2:**

_Fetich__e_

Hacía calor, mucho calor. Era tan fuerte el ardor en todo su cuerpo que casi no lo podía soportar y por unos instantes sintió que moriría por la casi inexplicable sensación que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Cuando la chica pensó que ya no resistiría más, una mano fresca separó gentilmente los cabellos que se pegaban húmedos a su frente.

—Lo siento. ¿Te desperté? —susurró Norman, notando como ella intentaba enfocarlo, con ojos vidriosos, en la penumbra de la habitación.

—¿Norman? —preguntó Emma desorientada, y con la garganta casi acartonada, susurró:

—¿En verdad eres tú?

—Lo soy —confirmó el chico—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

A pesar de la bruma abrasadora en la que se encontraba, Emma sintió como la hiel paralizaba su cuerpo ante uno de los recuerdos más tristes que albergaba su corazón.

—¡NO! Por favor, Norman. No te vayas —rogó desesperada, aferrándose a sus hombros con total desesperación, ante el _deja vú_ que sintió en ese momento.

Norman evocó el mismo recuerdo, por eso y sabiendo que en cualquier momento los efectos del hongo se tornarían más incómodos, intentó tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila, Emma. No te dejaré sola —le aseguró con serenidad—. Tengo tras mío un par de jarras llenas de agua fresca… así que solo caminaré exactamente dos pasos y no me perderás de vista.

—¿Me lo prometes? —pidió acongojada y sin querer soltarlo, a pesar de que podía ver el carro de madera en el que estaba las jarras de cristal repletas de refrescante agua helada.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Ante su respuesta, no le quedó de otra opción que soltar al hombre para que este pudiera traerle aquel líquido cristalino que su garganta pedía tan desesperadamente para poder ser calmada.

Emma estuvo atenta en todo momento de los siguientes movimientos que Norman realizó. Desde la gracia con que su cuerpo se movió firme y seguro hacia el mueble hasta cómo los músculos bajo su fina camisa de algodón se contrajeron mientras servía el agua en un vaso.

Quizás fue por el efecto de aquel hongo o tal vez solo por su impresionante presencia, pero fue incapaz de dejar de sentirse embelesada por él.

Emma se pasó la lengua por los labios para poder humedecerlos ante lo repentinamente secos y agrietados que estos se sentian.

—Aquí tienes.

Su voz aterciopelada la trajo de vuelta a la realidad e inmediatamente tomó de sus manos el vaso que le extendía, en tanto le agradecía con un suave «gracias».

Emma primero llevó el vaso sobre su frente y mejillas para intentar refrescar su rostro ardiente; tan pronto se sintió un poco más calmada, bebió con ansias todo su contenido de un solo trago. El hombre frente a ella tuvo la gentileza de rellenar inmediatamente el mismo vaso en cuanto lo vació, ofreciéndole una suave sonrisa al ver como el agua fría la hacía lucir mejor.

Norman se sintió enternecido al ver a Emma beber con tanta avidez, al parecer la pequeña dosis de medicamento que le habían administrado, adicionalmente, había dado el efecto esperado. Quizás no detendría todos los síntomas del afrodisíaco, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para que pudiera pasar las siguientes horas sin tener que recurrir a la droga. Mientras esperaba a que terminara nuevamente, notó como una gota de agua se escapó de su boca; esta recorrió su mentón y cuello antes de perderse en el interior de su blusa, la cual se encontraba abierta en el primer botón. No queriendo faltarle el respeto por ver donde no se le había dado permiso, desvió rápidamente la vista con evidente vergüenza.

La chica se quitó el exceso de humedad con la mano sin ser consciente de lo que había provocado.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Emma al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Al parecer estaba en la habitación de alguien, pensó, al ver que estaba recostaba sobre una gran cama acolchada. Al barrer con la vista el lugar, se dio cuenta que a pesar del gran tamaño del dormitorio, apenas había cosas y las que estaban eran completamente funcionales, como el escritorio que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Además de eso, pudo notar que había tres puertas, de las cuales solo una estaba abierta y dejaba vislumbrar parte de un vestidor y un baño, supuso que una de las otras dos puertas restantes daba al exterior, pero la otra no podía imaginar de qué se trataba, así que dejándola de lado siguió mirando atenta los otros detalles que le dejaban ver la pálida luz de las lámparas.

Emma notó una ventana oscurecida que estaba casi al ras del techo de la habitación, imaginó que solo era parte de la decoración ya que en el refugio no se podía ver el cielo.

En conclusión, la joven decidió que la habitación era pulcra, espaciosa y bonita, aunque era bastante impersonal, ya que no le dijo mucho sobre la persona que solía dormir ahí, si es que alguien la utilizaba, porque estaba tan limpia que empezó a dudar de aquello, o eso pensaba hasta que volvió a mirar el escritorio. Antes apenas había reparado en el mueble, no obstante, ahora se daba cuenta que encima de este se encontraba una pluma descansando en el lado izquierdo.

—¿Es tu habitación, Norman? —preguntó sorprendida porque tuviera un dormitorio tan grande para él.

—Supongo que si —respondió visiblemente avergonzado en tanto frotaba la parte posterior de su cuello—. Suelo trabajar hasta muy tarde y molestaba al resto con la luz, así que decidimos que lo mejor era que tuviera una habitación para mí.

Emma bajó la mirada al vaso que estaba entre sus manos y pensó que Norman debía sentirse muy solo ahí, porque, después de todo, todos los niños siempre compartieron habitación en las que, cuando mamá no los pillaba, hacían largas charlas amenas hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Pero estoy bien —aclaró Norman, no queriendo que la chica sintiera pena por él—. La oficina que suelo ocupar está a solo un par de pasos y los muchachos siempre parecen estar felices de hacerme compañía, aunque ya no soy muy bueno charlando.

A Emma le alegraba saber que no estaba completamente solo y mentalmente se pudo imaginar la escena que le describía. Podía ver a Norman intentando comenzar una charla y a sus amigos asentir vigorosamente con un entusiasmo que cohibiría a Norman, estaba segura que cuando su intento fallara su expresión cambiaría por una cansada y Vincent le preguntaría:

_—¿Qué pasa, Jefe?_

Estaba por reír ante la escena que su mente había recreado cuando sintió como su cuerpo volvía a ser abrazado por una necesidad ardiente que le quemaba las entrañas.

_¡Maldición! el efecto duró mucho menos de lo que esperábamos_, pensó Norman al ver como Emma tenía una dolorosa expresión en el rostro.

—Estarás bien, Emma. El impacto de ese hongo suele ser muy potente para un ser humano, pero con la ayuda de ese medicamento y con que te logremos mantener fresca, lograremos reducir el estado febril que está sobreestimulando tu cuerpo —Norman tomó el vaso que ella aún tenía y lo dejó para luego extenderle su mano—. Ven, tengo preparado para ti un baño de agua fría y también dejé una de mis camisas para que puedas usarla una vez termines, para que así puedas estar más cómoda.

_¿Cómoda?_ repitió Emma mentalmente. Ella no quería estar más cómoda, lo que quería era frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo y solo así podría calmar a su piel insatisfecha.

Norman seguía siendo tan amable, comprensivo y dulce.

A pesar de haber crecido, no era tan fuerte como su apariencia lo sugería, pero aun así tuvo la amabilidad de cargarla entre sus brazos y dejar que su mejilla reposara contra su pecho.

Él olía tan malditamente bien.

Le nublaba los sentidos al igual que lo había hecho el alcohol que una vez probó junto a los muchachos para celebrar su cumpleaños número dieciocho, solo que esta vez el licor no estaba haciendo que sufriera una alucinación con él; esta vez Norman sí era real. Podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente contra su oído, sus manos presionar su piel y su aliento cálido caer sobre su mejilla.

—¿Emma? —repitió el joven, sintiéndose nervioso porque la chica no le respondía. Ella era tan liviana entre sus brazos que le preocupó las condiciones en las que vivió antes de su reencuentro.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró Emma, más intoxicada por su aroma y el calor que desprendía de su cuerpo que por el afrodisíaco. Él la hacía sentir tan bien—. ¿Qué sucede, Norman?

—¿Crees que necesites ayuda o puedes tomar un baño tú sola?

_Estaba desnuda, el agua helada cubría su piel y el rico aroma del jabón inundaba la habitación. Sin embargo, a pesar __de__ que aquello sonaba lo suficientemente bueno, no era la mejor parte__, s__ino que lo más placentero era ver a Norman tan desarreglado por sus caricias. Su pelo estaba enmarañado por las repetidas veces en que pas__ó__ sus manos por su cuero cabelludo, sus labios hinchados por las mordidas que le proporcionó y su ropa__,__ que solía estar inmaculada, ahora estaba llena de arrugas y marcas de agua._

_—__¿Emma? —__É__l pronuncio su nombre con ese tono ligeramente ronca y ricamente acaramelado que le recorría la espina dorsal._

_—__¿Emma? —repitió, aunque ahora su voz había cambiado su tono susurrante por uno que era claramente alarmado._

—¡¿Emma?! —Norman la llamó una vez más y un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al ver que ella volvía a la conciencia.

—Nor… man —dijo, saboreando las sílabas que conformaban su nombre, a pesar de lo preocupado que él parecía—. Lo siento, ya no me siento mareada. Creo que puedo yo sola sin problemas.

—Puedo llamar a Gilda o a Anna para que te ayuden —ofreció Norman al ver lo distraída que ella parecía.

—No. Ya es bastante tarde y no quiero que se preocupen por algo que yo hice —Emma no quería que su familia se enterara de lo que había pasado. Eran más jóvenes que ella y no lo entenderían.

El hombre le ofreció una auténtica sonrisa, de aquellas que iluminaban sus preciosos ojos color cielo y que dibujaban un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Emma se preguntó si la persona en la que se había convertido, aquel hombre que se encargaba de brindarle seguridad y sonrisas a los demás, también era feliz.

Los pensamientos tumultuosos que se arremolinaban en el interior de Emma se vieron totalmente detenidos al sentir el suave toque de la punta de los dedos de Norman arrastrarse como el aleteo de una mariposa por su mejilla derecha.

Emma sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cómo sus rodillas querían ceder bajo su peso ante la vista de aquel hombre tan alto e inalcanzable como una torre.

Al principio, había estado demasiado eufórica por el reencuentro, y apenas se había detenido a observar todos los cambios que se produjeron en él, quien inesperadamente pasó de ser un adolescente desgarbado de hombros delgados al pilar más importante de aquella revolución. Un hombre con la postura digna de un rey que exudaba masculinidad, poder y seguridad por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Norman parecía tan perfecto, tan capaz y tan impasible que le molestaba.

Emma experimentó la fuerza del deseo golpear su interior, quería doblarse por la fuerte sensación que volvió sin piedad alterando la parte más sensible de su ser, y cuando sintió que sus rodillas por fin cedían, su rostro quedó enterrado en el amplio pecho de Norman.

—Quieras o no, llamaré a Gilda —demandó Norman con voz severa e inflexible, totalmente ajeno a lo que provocaban sus manos encantadoras que sostenían con firme gentileza su cintura—. La única forma para que dejes de sufrir esos malestares es que te mantengas constantemente hidratada y no permitiré que por tu maldita terquedad sufras demás.

—No, por favor —jadeó aferrándose con las uñas a sus hombros, sintiendo como sus músculos se movían bajo la yema de sus dedos—. Es tarde y deben estar durmiendo.

—Pero… ¿qué hacemos? No puedes simplemente apretar los dientes y aguantar el dolor, eso sería inhumano.

—Entonces, porque no lo haces tú…

Al escuchar sus palabras, el semblante normalmente imperturbable de Norman cambió totalmente. Él ahora parecía tan indefenso, confundido y avergonzado.

Emma quería reír por el placer que le provocó verlo así, no obstante, su cuerpo reclamó por la falta de contacto. Su piel hormigueó ardiente, los senos le pesaron incómodos y su centró palpitó con un dolor exquisito al ver como el rey de aquel lugar se transformaba en un simple, aunque aún hermoso, mortal abochornado ante sus palabras.

Emma se sintió cada vez más dichosa ante la imagen que bebían sus ojos. Por fin y con solo una oración había logrado desarmar a Norman, y eso le provocó un deseo que iba mucho más allá del afrodisíaco que circulaba por su sistema. Sin pensarlo, agregó a una lista, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, su nueva fantasía sexual, y esa era el poder sorprender a Norman, cosa que solo había logrado en una ocasión con anterioridad y solo porque tuvo la ayuda de otras treinta y ocho personas para conseguirlo.

La mente del hombre, por primera vez en su vida, estaba completamente en blanco, y sin lograr procesar nada más que una oración, que se repetía una y otra vez por su mente que era imposible, tenía que serlo porque no había manera en que ella hubiera dicho algo así.

Norman se sintió ahogado, casi sin poder respirar, al punto que tuvo que soltarse la corbata y abrir el cuello de su camisa, aunque eso no fue suficiente al sentir como el bochorno le impedía respirar, y sin poder evitarlo, se pasó repetidamente la mano por el cabello.

Debía estar escuchando mal, se dijo, intentando desesperadamente convencerse que solo se estaba imaginando cosas.

Sin embargo, era imposible que la mirada llena de deseo que ella le estaba brindando fueran fruto de su calenturienta imaginación, por otro lado, se dijo, que quizás el efecto del afrodisíaco estaba afectando sin piedad a Emma, y por eso ella se vio obligada a pedirle su ayuda, sin ningún otro motivo oculto, a la única otra persona que estaba despierta.

—Lo siento, Emma. ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? —preguntó, ansioso porque ella corrigiera la jugarreta que le había creado su mente traicionera.

Emma caminó despacio, con un suave contorneo de caderas, invadiendo completamente su espacio personal y obligándolo a retroceder hasta que su espalda ancha tocó la fría pared más cercana.

—Quiero que tú me bañes, Norman —susurró, estirándose de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo y probar la gota de sudor que bajaba por su clavícula.

Ella presionó su vientre sin piedad contra la protuberancia naciente bajo los pantalones de Norman.

Emma pensó que Norman le provocaba muchas fantasías sexuales, pero su mayor fetiche seguía siendo él mismo.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota: Bien atrasada, pero ya esta el día dos. **

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta y a una amiga que me da el visto bueno.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Dom y Subs

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

_Dom y Subs_

—Emma… —jadeó Norman.

Ella seguía presionándose contra él, aunque ahora ambos estaban sentados en el suelo. Emma molía sus caderas con desesperación intentando buscar alivio para su núcleo palpitante en el choque contra el centro rígido del hombre.

Norman, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, posó sus manos en la parte alta de los brazos de la chica, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

—Emma, perdón —susurró con voz quebrada—. Todo esto es mi culpa, por favor, perdóname.

La mujer se detuvo completamente helada a pesar del placer y la sofocante bruma que había estado atontando sus sentidos.

Los brazos de Norman la envolvieron con senda amabilidad, empujándola contra su hombro. No entendía por qué se estaba disculpando con ella. _¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? _se preguntó. No obstante, antes que pudiera decir algo, se vio alzada nuevamente entre sus brazos.

—Te ayudaré a bañarte y luego te llevaré a la cama.

_¿Realmente la ayudaría? _

A pesar de que ella fue la que se lo propuso en un principio; no sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado, estaba excitada que sus preciosas manos la tocaran en lugares que ningún hombre había visto antes. Por otra parte, las dudas inundaron su mente, haciéndola sentir algo cohibida.

Norman cruzó el baño hasta dejarla sentada en una banqueta acolchada que se encontraba a un lado de la gran tina. Ella no pudo despegar sus ojos al verlo arrodillarse a sus pies para sacar los calcetines que los cubrían.

Norman carraspeó un poco.

—¿Puedes terminar de desvestirte mientras arreglo la bañera?

Los cabellos anaranjados de la joven rebotaron ante el movimiento afirmativo de su dueña en respuesta a la pregunta realizada.

—Bien.

Emma se llevó las manos a la blusa para comenzar a desabrocharla al tiempo que pensaba qué era lo que estaba planeando Norman. Sus manos se detuvieron, sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, al ver cómo él se arremangaba la camisa, exponiendo el fino y plateado bello de sus antebrazos.

A la chica se le secó la boca al ver ese rastro de piel desnuda y los pezones le picaron incómodos, haciéndola recordar que había dejado su tarea a medio camino por distraerse con el hombre. Con los dedos casi temblorosos, continuó abriendo su camisa botón por botón, hasta que su acto se vio nuevamente detenido por los movimientos de Norman, ya que él se había inclinado para tomar algo, dejando que su vista se deleitara con su parte posterior.

¡Por el nombre de Asfsds!

No estaba segura si era el afrodisíaco, el efecto de Norman en ella o quizás un poco de ambas, pero nunca imaginó que le provocaría tanto placer ver la parte posterior de un hombre —desde la espalda amplia, la cintura estrecha y los glúteos carnosos— se detuvo en ellos, imaginándose a sí misma enterrándole las uñas mientras lo alentaba a impulsarse cada vez más y más dentro de ella, hasta saciar su útero hambriento.

Norman, ajeno a los pensamientos de la joven mujer, continuó preparando la bañera con agua fresca y aceites aromáticos que pudieran calmar el frenesí sexual de Emma.

Él seguía sin poder olvidar la sensación de placer que le hizo hervir la sangre. Su pene se empujaba adolorido contra la cremallera del pantalón, y ante esa sensación, pensó que era un imbécil por experimentar placer cuando Emma no se sentía bien. Ella solo estaba enceguecida por los efectos de la Yarsagumba y no era justo que abusara de esa forma de su estado; un estado del que, por cierto, él era el único culpable.

En tanto Emma continuaba desvistiéndose, Norman se quedó en todo momento de espalda a ella con los hombros tensos, aunque sus sentidos estaban completamente atentos al susurro que la ropa hacía al recorrer el delgado cuerpo de Emma. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se vería desnuda.

Norman carraspeó para detener el tren de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó aún sin voltear.

Emma encontró realmente adorable, aunque también un poco irritable, el comportamiento del hombre. Ella quería que la tocara y que hicieran cosas, muchas cosas de las que solo había leído a escondidas. No iba mentir diciendo que siempre deseó a Norman, porque no era así, pero tampoco había sentido algo ni remotamente parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por ningún otro muchacho. Ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de tener ese tipo de necesidad tan sofocante.

—No… supongo que necesitaré de tu ayuda después de todo —respondió con una media sonrisa pícara, de la cual Norman no fue consiente.

Emma cada vez sentía su piel más ardiente, sus pechos más pesados y su entrepierna más húmeda. Estaba ansiosa por sentir las manos de Norman recorrer su cuerpo necesitado.

Pero en vez de ver al hombre joven con una ansiedad parecida a la suya, se encontró con el hombre que Cislo describió como un Emperador. Él se acercó a ella con una elegancia exquisita que debía ser criminal que alguien pudiera poseer, y a pesar de que debió sentirse cohibida por sus movimientos desapasionados, estos le multiplicaron el deseo hasta el punto que el solo hecho de sentir su mano tocar su hombro la hizo arder en llamas.

—Por favor, Norman, tócame —rogó necesitada.

El hombre negó para luego brindarle una dulce sonrisa que contradecía la tristeza que inundaban sus ojos. Él tomo de su mano para llevársela a la boca y besarle sutilmente la encallecida palma de la mano, antes de ayudarla a sacarse la última prenda superior que la cubría.

Emma creía que Norman también le sacaría la ropa interior, pero en vez de eso, él nuevamente la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la tina, en donde la bajó lentamente. Al tocar el agua, su piel se erizó excitada, sus pezones le dolieron al endurecerse y no pudo evitar dejar salir un profundo gemido de placer al sentir cómo el líquido perfumado le relajaba los músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía adoloridos.

—¿No está muy fría? —preguntó el hombre, aunque antes que ella pudiera responder, se adelantó—. Le agregué un poco de agua caliente porque tampoco quiero que te enfermes, Emma. Sé lo mucho que apesta estar en la cama sin fuerzas —dijo con un suspiro lamentoso que hizo sonreír a la joven.

Emma frunció el ceño con cierta indignación al recordar algo.

—¡Odiaba que mamá te apartara de nosotros! Quería estar contigo, Norman. Siempre quería mirarte, aunque estuvieras con la cara toda roja, llena de mocos y sonaras horrible.

—Oye, eso no suena nada alargador —reclamó con falsa molestia.

—No se supone que lo es —Emma le ofreció una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus bonitos dientes—. Aunque no voy a negar que me encantaba que después de que mejoraras, mamá me permitiera abrazarte todo lo que quisiera. Adoraba poder dormir contigo y sentir tu corazón latir contra mi oído.

Norman se sorprendió ante el sentir la húmeda mano de la chica en su pecho. Su corazón latió acelerado ante la natural cercanía y la excitación que nunca se había ido… se hacía notar cada vez con más fuerza.

Se sintió enfermo por sentirse así ante Emma.

Ella era tan pura y amable y él estaba tan podrido de venganza que no merecía ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ella.

Aún no entendía por qué Ray la había puesto bajos sus cuidados ni por qué había insinuado que mantuviera relaciones sexuales con ella, aunque eso no era relevante en ese momento, puesto que no importaba qué tan grande fuera la tentación, él se había prometido que mantendría la distancia.

—Eso es el pasado, Emma. Es algo que ya no hay manera de recuperarlo por mucho que lo deseemos, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es solo preocuparnos del presente, y para eso, debemos enfocarnos en disminuir los efectos del hongo para que puedas estar descansada, si es que aún quieres ir a Los Siete Muros —dijo en tono conciliador.

Por primera vez en su vida quiso golpear a Norman. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué la alejaba de esa manera? Ella había estado segura de que con aquel recuerdo había logrado acortar, aunque fuera mínimamente, la distancia a la que él los estaba imponiendo, pero no. Estaba siendo tan terco como solo él podía ser. Y de cierta forma, eso la desesperaba más que la sensación deliciosamente pulsante que latía cada vez más persistente entre sus piernas.

Emma apretó los muslos adoloridos para intentar aliviar el repentino golpe de deseo que inundó su ser. Su vista se nubló, la piel comenzó a cosquillearle e incluso respirar se le hizo fue todo un desafio.

—¡Emma! —exclamó Norman preocupado—. Sabía que la medicina pronto dejaría de hacer efecto, pero no esperaba que tan pronto.

Ella jadeaba en busca de que el aire entrara a sus pulmones sin que él pudiera hacer algo más por ayudarla. No debía tocarla. No quería mancharla. No podía arrastrarla por el mismo camino que había elegido para sí, pero le rompía el corazón verla aferrarse al borde de la bañera intentando aguantar el tormento que le estaban causando sus sentidos sobreexcitados.

Norman se decidió. La ayudaría. Y a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que existía otra persona era mucho más adecuada para Emma, algo dentro de él se negó a pensar en esa posibilidad, convencido de que, si realmente fuese así, Ray no habría ido en su búsqueda en primer lugar.

Ray confiaba en que era capaz de cuidar de Emma.

Emma gimió complacida cuando la mano del hombre tocó su brazo. Nunca pensó que el pequeño roce de su mano contra su piel caliente se sentiría tan jodidamente bien. Emma esperó que la tocara más con aquellos elegantes dedos, pero en vez de eso, sintió como su brazo era frotado con algo ligeramente áspero.

La joven bajó la mirada para intentar comprender qué fue lo que le recorrió la piel, y se sintió confundida cuando vio una esponja cuando ni siquiera la había notado con anterioridad.

—¿Se sintió mal? —preguntó Norman.

Emma negó, agitando sus cabellos cortos graciosamente.

—No. Es solo que…

—¿Es solo qué? —Norman inclinó la cabeza, confundidó.

—Mmm. Mmm —volvió a negar Emma—. No es nada importante.

—Entonces… —Norman se mostró inesperadamente tímido antes de preguntar:

—¿Está bien si continúo?

Emma quería levantar el puño en señal de victoria y lanzarse sobre Norman para besarlo desesperadamente, pero en vez de eso, asintió, dejándose mimar por él.

Emma miró, con las pupilas dilatas, como el hombre acariciaba su piel con la esponja llena de espuma. Los movimientos lentamente circulares y el sentir de las almohadillas de sus dedos rozar constantemente su piel hipersensible le provocaba un cúmulo de emociones que no sabía cómo describir. Porque si bien sus toques estaban disminuyendo el calor irracional que circulaba velozmente por las venas, no lograban disuadir la ferviente insatisfacción que ahora le calaba hasta los huesos y que aumentaba con cada minuto que veía a Norman moverse a su alrededor, haciéndola sentir como una reina.

Estaba cansada de contener el deseo acumulado, pero la imagen del hombre le provocaba una nueva forma de placer. Verlo ser tan servicialmente sumiso le estimulaba el cerebro con nuevas fantasías. Su mente se llenó con imágenes en las que ella se ponía de pie ante la atónita mirada de Norman, que miraba hipnotizado su cuerpo mojado y con restos de la espuma resbalar por sus piernas hasta caer al suelo.

Podía prácticamente verlo conteniendo la respiración ante su repentino descaro, sin esperar que se desharía de su ropa interior frente a sus ojos. Sus pezones lo apuntarían coquetos mientras ella lo montaría sobre los pantalones que no podían esconder la protuberancia de su miembro. Ella lo acariciaría todo el largo de aquella excitación. Lo apretaría en venganza, por la larga espera, buscando que gimiera tan desesperado como ella se sentía ahora. Bebería su aliento caliente directamente en su boca mientras entrelazaba su lengua húmeda y la hacía bailar al ritmo que ella eligiera.

_Lo dominaría._

Lo haría rogar por piedad cuando sus manos ásperas recorrieran su vientre lentamente hasta el borde de sus pantalones, juguetearía un par de minutos con su ropa interior solo para ver como más gotas de sudor perlaban su bonito rostro y finalmente le bajaría la ropa para descubrir su forma desnuda.

Quería ver nuevamente su rostro indefenso cuando ella tocara con sus propias manos la parte más íntima de su ser. ¿Él se habría tocado antes? ¿En quién pensaría? ¿Y cómo lo haría? ¿Llevaría su antebrazo hasta su frente mientras bombeaba desesperado su miembro para darse placer o lo haría en la ducha y luego el agua limpiaría la pared manchada con los restos de su simiente?

Quería saber tantas cosas.

Quería dominarlo de una manera en que sabía que ninguna otra podía hacerlo, pero todas aquellas fantasías solo quedaban estancadas en su mente, porque en vez de que ella lo dominara como lo hacía en su calenturienta imaginación, y a pesar de que él estaba literalmente arrodillado limpiando sus pies, ella no era la dominante, sino más bien la sumisa.

Mientras suspiraba de placer ante el cálido toque de Norman, Emma pensó que no le importaba en lo más mínimo quien dominaba a quien, siempre y cuando solo ellos dos estuvieran para siempre juntos.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Nota: Mejor tarde que nunca, no(?)

Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta por sus correcciones.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Descubrimiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 4:

_Descubrimiento_

Había tenido un orgasmo. Uno de los grandes. Un orgasmo grande frente a Norman.

Él ni siquiera había pestañeado o mostrado alguna señal de darse cuenta de lo que sus manos habían provocado. Nunca se imaginó que era posible tener un orgasmo de esa manera o que las plantas de sus pies fueran tan sensibles de una forma no inocente. Lo peor no era eso, (al contrario, esa fue la mejor parte) ni que Norman apenas hubiese reaccionado o que aún se sintiera caliente, sino que él la había dejado sola, completamente sola.

Emma se preguntó si era normal estar tan excitada y sentirse tan tonta. Después de que Norman la ayudó a _terminar_… de bañarse, él simplemente le tendió la mano para que pudiera salir de la tina, y antes de irse a la siguiente habitación, la cubrió con una gran y esponjosa toalla, sin siquiera voltear, mientras ella se terminaba de sacar la ropa interior _húmeda_.

_¡Ni siquiera me miró completamente desnuda!_ pensó Emma, irracionalmente indignada. Honestamente, estaba comenzando a dudar de si era lo suficientemente atractiva para llamar la atención de alguien como Norman. No lo había pensado mucho hasta ese momento, pero si se comparaba con Bárbara… era bastante insípida. Sus pechos apenas habían crecido, sus caderas no eran tan rotundas y jamás había dejado que su pelo creciera más allá de su cuello. En cambio, a la otra chica le sobraba todo lo que a ella le faltaba, y ojalá fuera solo eso, porque también, ahora que lo recordaba, ella era demasiado familiar con Norman y los había visto hablar a solas en más de una ocasión, sin dejar de lado lo mucho que ella lo seguía y lo tocaba. _¿Era necesario que se comportara de esa manera?_ se preguntó irritada. Bien, era cierto que ellos habían estados en ese horrible lugar en el que experimentaban con niños y que Norman la había salvado, pero que tenga un poco de dignidad y no lo acose de esa manera.

_¿Qué estaba diciendo?_ se reprochó Emma. La situación en la que se habían visto todos ellos no era nada para envidiar, y por supuesto que no es era de extrañar que adoren al hombre que los liberó. Ellos no eran malas personas, no se merecían que pensara así de ellos, y ahora se sentía mucho más tonta que antes.

Emma, apesadumbrada, dejó caer los hombros por aquellos sentimientos nuevos y contradictorios que le hacían sentir un peso en el corazón. Nadie se imaginaba cuántas veces soñó con Norman, cuántas veces quiso volver a escuchar su voz o en cuántas ocasiones lloró porque nunca más podría ver aquella sonrisa que él siempre tenía solo para ella. Lo había extrañado tanto que, cuando sentía su respiración hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, sus brazos envolver su cuerpo cálido y su corazón golpear en su pecho, decidió que nada ni nadie lo volvería a apartar de su lado, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. Ahora existía entre ellos un abismo tan grande como el acantilado que rodeaba Grace Field, pero eso no la detendría; no lo había hecho en ese entonces y mucho menos lo haría en ese momento.

Norman levantó una ceja, confundido, cuando al entrar vio que la joven, de espaldas a él, seguir en el mismo lugar que la había dejado. Ella parecía estar pensando en algo por su postura tensa, así que por lo mismo decidió que no le daría un poco más de privacidad, aunque cuando estaba a punto de dejarla sola fue que vio cómo la toalla se deslizaba por su cuerpo, dejándola completamente desnuda ante sus ojos en medio de la sala de baño. Sintió la garganta seca ante la etérea visión de Emma bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite. Ella parecía una ninfa recién salida de uno de los cuentos de hadas que estaban en la biblioteca de su antiguo hogar, aunque hubo algo que le impidió seguir disfrutando de aquel momento en silencio.

Norman se acercó a grandes pasos a su lado.

—¿Cómo fue que te pasó esto, Emma?

Norman estaba completamente horrorizado por las cicatrices irregulares que marcaban el centro de la espalda de Emma.

_¿Quién había sido el responsable de esto?_ se preguntó con una mezcla de rabia y pena que le apretaron la garganta, en tanto sus dedos acariciaban la piel lacerada.

—¿Qué cosa? —Emma preguntó con voz ronca, olvidando hasta cómo se llamaba ante el toque del hombre. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó su espalda haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

—Lo siento, debes tener frío —dijo el hombre, malinterpretando su reacción.

Él tomó rápidamente otra toalla del armario con la que cubrió su desnudez desde los hombros. Con cuidado, se inclinó para tomarla desde las rodillas y cargarla con el mayor cuidado posible.

—¡Norman! ¿Qué haces? —Emma se ruborizó al verse nuevamente entre sus brazos—. ¡No es necesario que me vuelvas a cargar! —insistió—. ¡Peso mucho!

—En realidad no pesas nada, Emma. Y eso me hace pensar que no te habías estado alimentando correctamente —dijo serio.

—Te prometo que no ha sido así, es cierto que nuestras raciones no eran tan abundantes como las de acá, pero siempre nos hemos preocupado de tener una gran variedad de nutrientes en todas nuestras comidas.

Norman suspiró, pensando que Emma siempre sería la misma. Él no estaba preguntando por los demás, sin embargo, ella creyó lo contrario. Sabía que todos la querían mucho y que la cuidaban más que lo que ella lo hacía consigo misma, pero era consiente de que Emma podía actuar tan bien como él mismo, y que con tal que su familia no se preocupara, se guardaría todas las penas y preocupaciones que pudiese tener. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo que Ray estaba ahí para notar aquellas cosas que no decía, e incluso ahora parecía que él era la persona que la conocía mejor que nadie. No guardaba rencor por ello, si lo hiciera, significaría que estaba arrepentido por dejarse enviar, y hasta el momento jamás se había lamentado el no haber escapado, al contrario, estaba feliz de que, a pesar de todo, las cosas salieran bien para sus hermanos.

—Desde ahora en adelante pediré que te sirvan el doble de ración.

—¿Qué? —Emma lo miró con espanto—. ¡No es necesario que hagas eso! Además, no eres la persona más adecuada para decirme que no me alimento bien.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién más no se alimenta bien? —Norman pestañeó confundido—. ¿Ray?

Emma rodó los ojos.

—Estoy hablando de ti, Norman.

—¿Ah?

Norman en verdad parecía no saber de lo que hablaba.

—Hayato nos dijo ese día que estaba feliz de que por fin comieras una comida completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo… Dice que, por lo regular, regresa la bandeja de tu habitación casi completa e incluso algunas veces intacta. ¿Qué es lo que tanto haces que pasas tus días encerrado?

Norman se detuvo a un costado de la cama sin responder.

Emma se sintió completamente perdida cuando Norman la dejó sobre la cama, y aunque él fue extremadamente cuidadoso con sus movimientos, sintió como si la hubieran arrojado desnuda sobre la fría nieve.

Norman había vuelto a cerrarse.

_¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué la alejaba?_ se preguntó Emma. En verdad… ¿En verdad era tan imposible acortar la distancia entre los dos?

¡No!

Se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, se negaba a que la angustia y el dolor cubrieran nuevamente su corazón, no importa qué tan duro fuera ni qué tanto tiempo le tomara, ni qué o quien intentara alejarla; ni siquiera el mismo Norman sería capaz de hacerlo, porque ella lucharía con garras y dientes hasta que la última gota de su sangre se evaporara, y si eso no era suficiente, volvería del mas allá las veces que fueran necesarias para estar a su lado.

Él ahora estaba sentado de espalda a ella con los antebrazos sobre los muslos.

—Norman…

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió los brazos de Emma envolver sus hombros.

—Está bien si no quieres contármelo —susurró en su cuello.

Después de unos eternos minutos en silencio, Norman volvió a hablar.

—Yo… no creo que lo aprobarías.

Ahora que sabía que Emma no estaba de acuerdo con la exterminación de los demonios, dudaba mucho de que, si descubriera lo que estaba haciendo, lo aceptara con una sonrisa.

Emma se sintió muy triste, más que nunca. Había hecho que Norman se sintiera culpable con su pregunta, y no sabía cómo remediarlo, así que lo único que hizo fue abrazarse a él con más fuerza para intentar traspasar las barreras que los separaban; quería reconfortarlo tanto. Ella quería sanar su corazón.

—No importa, Norman. Todo lo que pasa fuera de esta habitación… ya no importa. Solo quedémonos tú y yo así un poquito más, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

—Desearía poder hacer eso, Emma —Norman, quien había estado a punto de apoyar su mano sobre la de Emma, se arrepintió, y en vez de dejarse envolver por su calidez, se levantó para mirarla desde toda su altura—. Lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo olvidar cuál es mi deber, y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, porque si realmente estas tan empecinada en salvar a los demonios, deberías evitar hacer que algo tan tonto como comer algo equivocado te detuviera.

Odiaba todo esto. No quería dañar a Emma, pero sabía que si la dejaba acercase más, terminaría realmente lastimada por sus errores.

—No lo dices en serio —afirmó Emma con calma mientras lo miraba con sus grandes y prístinos ojos verdes.

—¿Eh? —Norman se sintió perplejo al no verla ofendida.

—Sé que estás diciendo estas cosas porque no quieres que cargue con lo mismo, y aunque quizás creas que estoy enojada contigo por no cambiar tus planes o que juzgaré cada una de las decisiones que has tomado para salvar a todas estas personas, no lo haré —Emma apretó la toalla bajo sus brazos—. Quiero que sepas que entiendo por qué no puedes permitirte simplemente creer en nosotros y dejar todos tus planes de lado, tampoco reprobaré el odio que sientes por los demonios o el hecho de que quieras exterminarlos —La chica se detuvo un momento para mirar la colcha blanca y arrugada antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo no sé qué hubiera hecho en tu lugar. No sé si podría seguir sintiendo compasión al ver lo mismo que tú, y estoy segura que nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos como lo has hecho…

No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, Emma jamás dejaría de sorprender a Norman. Ella realmente era tan honesta con sus palabras e incluso admiraba las cosas que él logró. De alguna manera, ella siempre encontraba una nueva forma de dejarlo sin palabras con su bondad. Ella que había sido su esperanza, su fe y su inspiración ante el infierno en el que estuvo. Pero había una cosa en la que estaba muy equivocada, y esa era en que, si ella hubiera estado en su lugar, hubiera logrado mucho más que él.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Emma tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Así que, Norman, no te tortures o digas cosas que no quieres decir, porque confío en ti. Y confío en que lograré encontrar otro camino con el que logremos salvar a todos.

—¿Y si no lo logras detenerme? ¿Qué harás cuando descubras que no me quedó de otra opción que asesinar a tus amigos?

—Me sentiría muy enojada y decepcionada…

Emma, que rara vez lloraba, sintió cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero rechazó el pensamiento, y antes de que el hombre pudiera decir una palabra, continuó:

—Pero no contigo, Norman, sino que conmigo misma por permitir que tuvieras que llegar a esos extremos, y por no haber logrado ayudarte o estar a tu lado para enfrentar la situación. Así que… ¿Qué dices?

Norman se sintió terriblemente avergonzado. En ningún momento dudó que ella lo odiaría si descubría las cosas que había tenido que hacer, los errores que cometió y sus planes futuros. Era por eso que, cuando dijo que se sentiría enojada y decepcionada, ni siquiera contempló la posibilidad de que esos sentimientos no fueran contra él, pero, de alguna manera, ella había encontrado una vez mas otra forma de volver a impresionarlo con su infinita bondad.

—Yo… —Norman ni siquiera recordaba cuál había sido la pregunta inicial. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió con la mente totalmente en blanco, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

El hombre joven apoyó una de sus rodillas sobre la cama para poder estar a casi su misma altura. Emma sintió cómo su mano izquierda envolvía mientras la derecha acercaba su cabeza hasta a su hombro. Ella esta vez sí quiso llorar, pero en vez de eso, rápidamente, correspondió su abrazo haciendola sentir solo como él podia hacerlo, como en casa. Quería estar así con él para siempre, no quería tener que alejarse nunca más de su lado.

Emma nuevamente comenzó a entrar en una bruma que atontaba sus sentidos. El cuerpo de Norman era tan cálido y sus manos tan amables. La piel de su cuello estaba tan cerca de sus labios que se preguntó qué sabor tenía; se le hizo agua la boca con solo imaginarse descubrir eso.

Norman abrió los ojos, sorprendido al sentir la cálida humedad de la lengua de Emma, que apenas pudo reaccionar, y antes de que se diera cuenta, perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que ambos cayeran contra la cama. Emma quedó bajo su cuerpo con la toalla torcida, revelando uno de sus pechos. Se había prometido que no cedería a la tentación, sin embargo, se le estaba haciendo casi imposible sacar de su mente la idea de llevarse el pezón de Emma a la boca. Ella era tan encantadora. Quería verla nuevamente sucumbir a un orgasmo; uno que él le había provocado con sus propias manos tocando en los lugares exactos. En aquel momento había estado a tan solo un milisegundo de arruinar sus pantalones, si no fuera porque tenía el férreo convencimiento que él no merecía disfrutar de ese placer, que él era solo una herramienta para satisfacer a Emma.

Cuando supo de qué se trataba el sexo, la única persona que siempre estuvo en su mente fue la joven que ahora estaba frente a él, y en cuanto se le dio la oportunidad de aprender algo más, memorizó cada detalle que encontró sobre cómo dar placer, con la esperanza que algún día ellos dos estarían juntos, pero esa parte de él —todos sus deseos más profundos— tuvieron que ser dejados de lado y no quedó de otra opción que sepultarlos en lo más recóndito de su mente. Pero ahora, aquel conocimiento, aquello en lo que había puesto todo su corazón por aprender, serviría para que Emma no tuviera que sufrir por el error que él había cometido.

Había sido tan arrogante. Encontró una manera de eliminar a los demonios y se fue a todo con ello, nunca se molestó en considerar otras posibilidades y simplemente asumió que esa era la única forma de seguir, pero la vida nuevamente le había dado un golpe inesperado. Dos de los seres que tanto odiaba habían protegido a su familia cuando él no podía hacerlo, y por eso le debía la vida. Aunque, a pesar de eso, aún no tenía ninguna otra solución que no fuera el exterminio total de los demonios.

Norman aún no estaba seguro de que es lo que debía hacer con esos dos seres que podían poner en riesgo todos los planes que había trazado con tanto cuidado; ese plan que había sido escrito con tal cuidado como si fueran las partituras del soneto de la muerte con el que bailarían sobre la sangre derramada de los demonios.

El hombre estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que, en un movimiento inesperado por la chica, fue traído abruptamente a la realidad.

Emma, de alguna forma, había logrado apresar sus caderas entre sus muslos desnudos. Ella levantó su pelvis en su búsqueda, desesperada, por sentir la presión de aquel miembro hinchado contra la pequeña protuberancia que florecía entre los labios hinchados de su vagina.

Para Norman, cada choque era una tortura más grande que el anterior. Él podía sentir a través la tela de su pantalón la calidez de su centro contra su pene hinchado. Sus testículos cada vez estaban más tensos y el vientre le temblaba por el esfuerzo contenido. Por supuesto que era consciente de lo fácil que sería meter la mano entre los dos para poder enterrarse en ella de una vez por todas y darle lo que ambos necesitaban

Sería tan fácil dejar todo de lado y besar cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo desnudo.

Sería tan fácil sucumbir a las caderas que buscaban alivio frotándose contra él y retozar entre las sábanas blancas.

Sería tan fácil derramar su simiente dentro de su cuerpo y comenzar una nueva vida juntos, pero… Pero no había manera en que él se aprovechara de esa manera de ella. Era la única cosa que se negaba a hacer.

Emma, por su parte, se aferraba con las uñas a la espalda de Norman; se sentía tan bien lo que estaban haciendo. Ella había notado bajo la yema de los dedos cómo los músculos del hombre se relajaban, y por unos instantes que pensó que él por fin había cedido, pero cuando de un momento a otro vio cómo, a pesar de cómo sus caderas lo intentaban buscar una vez más, él se liberó de la prisión que había formado con sus piernas.

—Lo siento.

Norman estaba sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas abiertas de la mujer, tanto la cara como el cuello del hombre estaban enrojecidos y gotas de sudor bañaban su frente, su camisa blanca era casi transparente por la humedad y el bulto en medio de sus pantalones estaba marcada por una sustancia ligeramente pegajosa. Él era un completo desastre, pero no era muy diferente a la mujer de piel sonrosada que estaba bajo su cuerpo.

Se suponía que él tenía que decir algo ahora, pero verla ahí, jadeando por el esfuerzo y lamer la gota de sudor que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, lo dejó sin aliento. Solo con solo ver su cuerpo desnudo, estaba seguro de que podía terminar ahí mismo, pero nuevamente algo llamó su atención.

—Emma…

La recién nombrada sabía qué era lo que lo había distraído, pero lo último que quería hacer en ese momento era hablar. Ella solo quería sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo mientras sus caderas la embestían.

—Norman, olvídate de todo.

—No puedo, Emma. No puedo olvidar el hecho de que estés en esta situación es por mi culpa y no haré nada de lo que estoy seguro que mañana lamentarás —Norman se levantó de la cama para darle la espalda a la chica—. Entiendo que en este momento todo puede tener sentido para ti y que no importa nada más que el placer que sientes conmigo, pero Emma, eso es porque así es el efecto de ese afrodisíaco.

—¿Y si yo te dijera que realmente quiero hacer esto?

—Emma, eso es solo el deseo impulsado por el hongo hablando nuevamente por ti —Norman negó—. No quiero que sufras. Nadie debería verse en la situación en la que no pueda elegir su destino, y menos tú. Sé que será una noche larga, pero no estarás sola. Hay otras maneras que podemos probar para reducir las molestias.

Ante las palabras del hombre, Emma se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Él tenía razón, e incluso había olvidado que ese era el motivo por el que había decidido hablar con él para hacerlo reconsiderar sus planes. Ella quería elegir su destino, pero al hacer esto, lo estaba obligando a él hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

—Ray tenía razón. Esto fue una mala idea —declaró con un susurro para sí misma, pero que aun así Norman escuchó.

—¿De qué hablas?

Emma se encontró nuevamente frente a frente con el hombre. Sabía que podía mentir y zafarse de la situación, pero decidió confesarle la verdad.

—Yo… puede ser que no haya comido ese hongo por error —murmuró avergonzada.

Norman la miró mudo de la impresión ante este nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota: Solo me quedan tres mas. XD No se si se esperaban lo último, pero ya quiero tener el siguiente capitulo. **

**Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta por sus correcciones.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Charla

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

CAPÍTULO 5:

_Charla_

—Espera… tú… ¿Qué hiciste qué?

.

.

.

_Ese mismo día por la mañana._

_Sin tener mucho qué hacer, Ray había decidido retomar su viejo hábito de leer cuanto libro encontrara, y fue por eso que indagó un poco y logró hallar la ubicación de la biblioteca del refugio._

_Cuando llegó al lugar, Ray silbó impresionado por la gran cantidad de libros que llenaban cada uno de los estantes. Esperaba algo grande, pero aquello era de otro mundo. El joven hombre buscó entre la gran variedad algo con lo qué matar el rato hasta que encontró un título que captó su atención. _

Esto parece interesante,_ pensó. _

_A pesar de haber escapado de Grace Field hace casi dos años, aún no conocían mucho de aquel mundo en que estaban ni de los seres que lo habitaban. Es más, solo gracias a Norman ahora sabían sobre la biología de los demonios. Realmente su mejor amigo se había vuelto una persona que estaba completamente a otro nivel y por eso no le sorprendía que todas las personas del lugar lo siguieran como a un Dios. _

_Mientras buscaba un lugar donde poder sentarse a leer, Ray también pensaba en que, si bien todo aquello que había logrado Norman era increíble, también era mucha responsabilidad para una sola persona, y que lo más probable era que, a pesar de todo lo que había construido, él debía sentirse bastante solo. Pero, bien, ese no era el momento de pensar en Norman y los demonios o Emma y los Siete Muros, sino que era el momento de Ray._

_—¡RAY!_

_O eso creía, porque al parecer, Emma decidió que necesitaba hablar justo en ese momento con él. Sabía que podía simplemente ignorar los gritos de la joven, no obstante, si había llegado hasta ahí, era porque de seguro alguien se lo dijo, y conociéndola bien, sabía que ella no se rendiría hasta que lo hubiera encontrado. El joven mentalmente se despidió de la hora de Ray antes de pronunciarse. _

_—Oye._

_—¡Ray! ¡Te estaba buscando!_

_—No me digas…_

_Emma simplemente ignoró su ironía y se sentó sobre la mesilla frente a él. _

_—Necesito hablar con Norman. _

_—Espera… ¿Y por qué me estás diciendo a mí? —El chico enarcó una ceja—. Según tengo entendido, Norman no ha vuelto a salir desde que regresó de su visita al clan de los Gilan, así que lo más seguro es que deba estar en su oficina, y Zazie ya te conoce, así que no hay problema con que simplemente toques la puerta y entres —Ray miró su libro—. Si quieres hablar con él, solo ve y hazlo, no es necesario que me involucres en…_

_—No lo entiendes —cortó Emma. _

_—Entonces explícamelo y lo entenderé._

_—Es… es Norman._

_—¿Qué pasa con él? Pensé que ya le habías dicho todo lo que te estabas guardando._

_La joven bajó la vista en tanto se llevaba la mano al pecho para intentar calmar el dolor que con cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más grande. _

_Emma sabía que con el solo hecho de que Norman estuviera vivo era más que suficiente para que estuviera feliz y que nunca más tuviera que pedirle algo a la vida, sin embargo, ella, que nunca se consideró una persona ambiciosa, y a pesar de sentirse muy agradecida, no se podía sentir conforme solo con eso._

_Al ver el rostro atormentado de su amiga, Ray finalmente aceptó que sus planes de un día tranquilo ya se habían ido por la borda, así que cerró el libro que tomó con tanto entusiasmo y lo dejó de lado._

_—Habla. ¿Cuál es el problema para que simplemente no te acerques a él y ya?_

_—No es que no lo haya intentado, sino que cada vez que intento iniciar una conversación, me quedo sin saber qué decirle, porque temo que Norman pueda estar enojado conmigo al querer detener sus planes._

_—Incluso si nos odiara, estaría en todo su derecho —Ray se encogió de hombros—. Escuchaste lo que dijo Cislo: Norman se ha estado agotando quien sabe por cuánto tiempo para lograr todo esto, y que un par de recién llegados, quienes, de por cierto, apenas han logrado sobrevivir, le digan que su estrategia está mal y solo le presenten ideales irrealistas, con bases inciertas y llenas de riesgos, debe ser motivo más que suficiente para estar molesto. _

_—¡¿De verdad lo crees?! —A Emma le dolió pensar que Norman podría sentirse así con ella. _

_—Bueno, así me sentiría yo si todo el esfuerzo que he hecho quiere ser tirado por la borda por un par de irracionales. _

_—¡Pero tú no eres Norman!_

_—No. No lo soy ni pretendo serlo, y por lo mismo te recuerdo que tú tampoco lo eres, así que si realmente quieres saber cómo se siente, debes ir, preguntárselo y aceptar su respuesta._

_Al ver el rostro preocupado de la chica, Ray decidió añadir algo más._

_—Ya estamos de acuerdo con que ni tú ni yo somos Norman, no obstante, si hipotéticamente te encontraras en su lugar… ¿cómo te sentirías? _

_¿Qué cómo se sentiría?_

_Emma recordó por todo lo que había pasado desde que se despidió de Norman hasta ese punto. Todo lo que vio, a quienes conoció y perdió, y lo que aprendió de cada una de las experiencias que tuvo que enfrentar. _

_Era fuerte porque había personas tras de ella que le dieron el valor necesario para seguir adelante. Norman fue el primero en apoyarla al darle la esperanza de que todos podían escapar de casa, quien dejó todo en sus manos, y por sobretodo, la persona en la que siempre pensaba cuando sentía que ya no podía más. Pero, también debía reconocer que, aunque él siempre fue su pilar principal, tampoco era el único; todas y cada una de aquellas maravillosas personas que conocía y que fue conociendo también la apoyaron de una u otra forma. Ella realmente nunca tuvo que lidiar con todo sola... ¡Era verdad! Si habían llegado tan lejos era porque todos se habían mantenido unidos a pesar de la adversidad. En cambio, Norman… él estaba tan apartado de los demás a pesar de todo lo que lo rodeaba._

_Emma no pudo evitar pensar en sus días dentro de Grace Field, como en cada plan ellos sabían que contaban el uno con el otro, y cómo Norman siempre hacía lo que fuera por ayudarla, aunque eso significara mentir o arriesgar la vida. También recordó lo enojado que él estaba el día de su envío por su intento fallido de salvarlo, pero a pesar del pleito que tuvieron en aquel entonces, ni por un momento pensó que Norman hubiera muerto guardándole alguna clase de rencor._

_Aquel día él tenía una sonrisa feliz y llena de agradecimiento, a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban resignación. _

_—Me sentiría frustrada por las circunstancias y muy triste por no poder estar con mis amigos debido a que todos los demás esperan que me encargue de todo —Emma apretó los puños indignada, pensando en lo injusto que era que Norman no tuviera otra alternativa que llevar ese peso._

_—Así es. Antes de hablar con él, nosotros ya sabíamos que Norman estaba en una posición en la que no puede permitirse cometer ni un solo error, así que no te martirices por ello._

_Ray…_

_—Mejor cúlpate por quedarte callada, porque si hubieras hablado antes en vez de simplemente aceptar algo que iba en contra tus ideales, Norman no estaría aún más atado de manos de lo que lo estaba antes —respondió con una sonrisa presuntuosa._

_Aquello le cayó como agua fría en la cabeza. _

_—¡Ray! —reclamó, aunque antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el chico se le adelantó._

_—No lo estoy diciendo para que te sientas mal por ello, sino para que dejes de una vez por todas de guardarte lo que estás sintiendo, incluso si no estás segura de qué decir —El chico negó—. En eso ustedes dos son bastante parecidos; lo bueno es que contigo es mucho más fácil hacerte hablar. Ahora, supongo que irás con Norman, ¿no?_

_—Sí, pero ese es el otro punto. Cuando por fin me lograba armar de valor para poder acercarme a él, siempre alguien entraba a interrumpirnos, y ahora que estoy segura sobre lo que quiero decirle, necesito tener el tiempo suficiente para poder hacerlo._

_Ray se llevó la mano derecha al mentón, pensativo._

_—Supongo que Norman les debió haber contado a sus camaradas sobre la charla que tuvimos hace unos días, y recordando todo el resentimiento que ellos tienen por los demonios, podemos asumir que no se lo tomaron nada bien —El chico extendió la mano—. Bien, creo que lo único que podemos hacer es intentar idear algún plan para apartar a Norman de ellos._

* * *

_Sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta que decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, porque pasaron la siguiente hora descartando cuanta idea les pasó por la mente. Aquel lugar, con esa cantidad de personas y aquellos guardianes tan feroces, aparentemente era un lugar casi imposible de vulnerar._

_Emma se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperada, sin ninguna idea más en mente. _

_—¿Qué puedo hacer entonces, Ray? No quiero que nos vayamos sin antes poder hablar nuevamente con Norman._

_—No lo sé —Ray se recostó sobre el sofá, mirando el techo de la biblioteca—. Esto es difícil, incluso para mí. _

_La joven se levantó. Se negaba a creer que no había nada que pudiera hacer para estar junto a Norman. No quería dejar las cosas así entre ellos. Era tan doloroso que ahora que tenía la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos no pudieran hacerlo. Había tantas cosas de las que quería hablar con él y le frustraba tanto no poder hacerlo ahora que tenía la oportunidad._

_El libro que estaba a un costado de Ray cayó repentinamente a sus pies. _

_—¿Y esto?_

_El chico miró el libro y levantó ligeramente un hombro._

_—Pensaba leerlo antes que llegaras._

_Emma tomó entre sus manos el objeto, curiosa por el título que había escogido el muchacho. Mientras ojeaba las imágenes y descripciones que contenía aquel libro, una idea surgió en su mente._

_—Tenemos que salir de este lugar —Emma tomó las muñecas de Ray para obligarlo a levantarse._

_—¿Eh? —El hombre miró confundido a la chica sin entender qué era lo que se le había ocurrido, pero aun así se levantó—. ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando por esa cabecita tuya? _

_—¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que apoyarías cualquier decisión que tomara? _

_—¿Por qué siento que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber dicho eso? —El joven de cabello negro se mostró receloso ante la misteriosa ocurrencia de la chica._

_—¡No seas malo, Ray! —Emma espetó sintiéndose ofendida ante su desconfianza—. Solo ayúdame en esto. ¿Sí? _

_—Vale, vale. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?_

_—Por ahora solo sígueme la corriente. _

* * *

_Norman estaba trabajando arduamente, al igual como lo hacía todos los días desde que asumió su rol como el nuevo William Minerva. Había recibido novedades sobre un par de granjas de producción en masa que no podía ignorar, cuando un par de golpes en la gruesa puerta de roble llamaron su atención. No esperaba a nadie, y por lo regular cualquiera evitaba interrumpirlo cuando sabían que tenía trabajo sobre la mesa, pero, curioso por quien sería, le concedió permiso a la persona para que entrara._

_—Hola, Norman. _

_—¿Emma? ¿Ray? —Norman se mostró sorprendido al verlos nuevamente. _

_—¿Interrumpimos? —preguntó Emma._

_—Está bien. Puedo detener mi trabajo unos momentos. ¿Qué pasa? _

_—Necesitamos salir._

_—¿Ya se van a Los Siete Muros? _

_—No, eso será en tres días más —respondió Ray—. Lo que necesitamos ahora es ir a buscar uno de los ingredientes que se nos agotó._

_—Y por eso es que venimos a preguntarte si está bien pedirle a Hayato que sea nuestro guía para realizar nuestra búsqueda._

_—Claro —asintió Norman—. Y, chicos, no es necesario que me informen de todas sus acciones, si van a salir, solo les pido que tengan cuidado debido a que los alrededores de este lugar están plagados de demonios salvajes, como se debieron dar cuenta cuando venían de camino para acá. _

_—No te preocupes, tendremos cuidado —respondió Emma._

_—¿Es todo lo que necesitaban?_

_—Sí._

_—No. _

_Norman miró a ambos chicos sin entender qué era lo que ellos tenían en mente._

_—Pueden decirme cualquier otra cosa que necesiten —alentó Norman. _

_—No, con esto es más que suficiente —respondió rápidamente Emma, agarrando la muñeca de Ray para arrastrarlo a la salida—. Gracias por todo, Norman. ¡Vamos, Ray!_

_—¿Eh? Claro —asintió Ray, quien ahora estaba siendo empujado por la chica de cabellos color anaranjado. _

_—¡Hasta luego, Norman!_

_La puerta se cerró antes que el hombre pudiera responderle, pero aun así el susurró:_

_—Hasta luego, Emma._

Ellos parecen llevarse mucho mejor que antes, _pensó Norman._

* * *

_Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la oficina del jefe, Ray se zafó de Emma para golpear con la mano de costado en el centro de su cabeza._

_—¡Eso duele!_

_—Mentirosa —El hombre se cruzó de brazos—. Así que aclárame inmediatamente: ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Cómo es que no tenías nada más que decir? —Ray apuntó con el pulgar el lugar que acababan de abandonar—. ¿Te diste cuenta que, contra todo pronóstico, nadie se acercó? Era el momento perfecto para que hablaras con él._

_—Lo sé, pero…_

_—¿Pero qué? _

_—Cambie de opinión. _

_—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Ray pestañeó confundido—. Pensé que habías dicho que no querías irte sin haber hablado antes con Norman._

_—No quiero hacerlo —Emma se frotó el codo con la mano derecha—. Es solo que… es solo que me di cuenta que tener una charla en este instante no es lo que quiero. No sería suficiente._

_Ray se cruzó de brazos sin aún poder descifrar del todo los planes de Emma, aunque eso no quería decir que no supiera qué parte de la charla que quería tener con Norman se trataba sobre los sentimientos que ella comenzó a desarrollar durante todo ese tiempo. Por supuesto que no era tonto, además, era difícil no darse cuenta de lo mucho que Emma siempre tenía presente al otro hombre. Por una parte, se alegraba de sus amigos pero, no podía evitar preocuparse por…_

_—Yo necesito hacer esto, Ray._

_El hombre de cabello negro se llevó la mano a la cabeza considerando sus opciones, pero después de revolverse los cabellos, finalmente accedió con un suspiro resignado. _

_—De acuerdo._

_—¡Gracias! Ahora, vamos por Hayato. _

* * *

_El subordinado de Norman se había mostrado encantado de ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que necesitaran, y por eso, en ese momento se encontraba recolectando, dentro de uno de las cestas que habían llevado desde el refugio, distintos tipos de setas. El joven rubio no estaba seguro por qué estaban haciendo eso, pero ellos no solo eran los mejores amigos del jefe, sino que también eran sus salvadores, y por eso mismo no tenía motivos para cuestionar sus acciones por muy extrañas que estas le parecieran._

_—Emma, Ray —llamó Hayato—. Caminaré un poco más allá para que podamos abarcar una zona más grande._

_—De acuerdo, pero no vayas muy lejos —asintió Emma. _

_Ray vio cómo el otro hombre se alejaba, y fue por ello que decidió que ese era el momento oportuno para hablar a solas con la joven mujer, quien miraba atentamente cada uno de los hongos que tomaba, a diferencia de Hayato y él, que solo los metían dentro del canasto._

_—Creo que está demás decirte que lo que planeas hacer es una locura._

_—¿De qué estás hablando, Ray? —Emma fingió inocencia mientras seguía mirando las raíces del gran árbol._

_Él continúo hablándole a su espalda._

_—Realmente no creo que sea la mejor manera, y lo más probable es que Norman este muy enojado cuando descubra lo que hiciste._

_Emma apretó los labios. Ella ya lo sabía, pero se negaba a irse con ese sentimiento de no poder hacer nada más. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente la primera vez por no haber luchado lo suficiente. _

_—Sabes… —Ray sacó las manos de sus bolsillos—. Si haces esto por lástima, deber o arrepentimiento… te advierto que lo único que lograrás hacer es dañar a Norman y no creo que sea justo para ninguno de los dos. _

_La joven se levantó tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio, aunque lo pudo recuperar antes de caerse._

_—Te equivocas, Ray. —Emma frunció el ceño, profundamente molesta—. Jamás le haría una cosa así a Norman y lo sabes. _

_—Entonces… ¿por qué estamos en medio de la nada buscando un afrodisíaco?_

_La joven sintió sus mejillas hervir tanto por la sorpresa como por el bochorno, pero aun así miró de frente al muchacho._

_—¿D-de qué estás hablando? —Emma le dio una sonrisa torcida nerviosa para luego alejarse un par de pasos._

_—No me respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta._

_Al ver que la chica solo siguió ignorándolo, soltó un suspiro hastiado._

_—Diablos. ¿En qué momento me volví irrelevante?_

_Emma no quería hablar con Ray sobre los sentimientos que le provocaba el otro hombre y le enojaba profundamente que creyera que, si estaba dispuesta a usar esa alternativa, era porque sus sentimientos no eran honestos. No estaba segura en qué momento pasó, pero Norman la hacía sentir como nadie lo había hecho nunca antes. Se sentía tan confusa, ansiosa y casi sin respiración, pero a pesar de esas sensaciones inquietantes, él también era capaz de prender una hoguera en su pecho que pulsaba cálida con solo pensar en su nombre, y le revoloteaba el estómago. _

_Por supuesto que Ray no dejaría las cosas así y por eso elevó la voz lo suficiente para llamar su atención._

_—Hablo de tres cosas: uno —Ray levantó el dedo índice—. El contenido del libro que tomaste desde la base. Dos, que estemos buscando algo muy peculiar, de lo que, por cierto, no quieres que sepamos ningún solo detalle, y tres…_

Astuto como siempre, _pensó Emma, ligeramente irritada por la monstruosa inteligencia de Ray. _

_—La forma en que te sonrojas y no dejas de mirar anhelante en dirección del refugio._

_Emma bajó los hombros claramente resignada._

_—De acuerdo —concedió—. Puede ser que esté buscando un afrodisíaco, pero te aseguro que mis intenciones son completamente honestas. Estoy enamorada de Norman, y lo he estado por mucho tiempo, y es por eso que más que estoy dispuesta a utilizar cualquier método para estar junto a él, quiero demostrarle que no tiene por qué tomar el peso de todo en sus hombros. Quiero hacerle ver lo valiosa que es su vida y lo mucho que lo necesito en la mía, pero si no lo hago de esta manera, si no me entrego en cuerpo y alma, no seré capaz de atravesar todas las capas con las que ha endurecido su alma._

_La decisión que se reflejaba en el rostro de Emma le dejó en claro al hombre que no importaba qué dijera o hiciera para intentar persuadirla, ella ya había tomado la decisión._

_Emma miró al suelo._

_—Debes creer que soy una tonta por haberme enamorado de una persona muerta._

_—No diría que una tonta... —Ray guardo silencio—. Más bien, diría que estas completamente loca —El chico le dio una palmadita sobre la cabeza—. Pero ¿sabes? Me alegra saber que tienes claros tus sentimientos, porque en este momento lo que menos necesitamos es provocarle más dolor a Norman, además, él no está muerto y nosotros tampoco permitiremos que se nos escape nuevamente, así que, si realmente lo amas, házselo saber de la manera en que tu corazón te lo pida, aunque sea una locura o incluso si provocas que Norman se vuelva a enojar con nosotros._

_—¿En verdad crees que Norman se moleste?_

_—Honestamente, pienso que es una muy mala idea, y que Norman se enojará mucho si se entera de los riesgos que estás tomando, pero tampoco puedo pensar en algo mejor, es por eso que no me queda de otra opción que ayudarte en todo lo que pueda._

_—Gracias, Ray._

Norman estaba paseándose por la habitación de un lado a otro ante la mujer que estaba sentada en su cama. Cada vez que él parecía querer decir algo, se le acercaba, abría la boca con la clara intención de regañarla, pero por algún motivo las palabras morían y reanudaba su marcha.

—Norman, por favor, dime algo.

El hombre se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándose aún más las hebras plateadas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? —Rápidamente Norman se autorrespondió—. ¿De lo imprudente que estás siendo? ¿De qué estás actuando como una idiota? ¿O quieres que te cuente que estoy considerando la opción de encerrarlos para que no puedan salir de este lugar?

Emma jadeó asustada al ver la mueca enojada del hombre.

—No serías capaz.

Norman se pasó la mano por la cara antes de arrastrar una silla y sentarse frente a la mujer.

—No —concedió finalmente el hombre—. Pero no te imaginas qué tan tentado me siento en este momento de no dejar salir a ninguno hasta que logre mis propósitos. Solo quiero que estén bien y sean felices. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de comprender que solo quiero que no sigan arriesgando sus vidas?

Emma se sintió un poco culpable por la expresión cansada de Norman. Él parecía mucho mayor de lo que era, a pesar de que solo tenían unos meses de diferencia.

—¿Sabes? La noche que por fin logramos escapar de Grace Field, cuando por fin logramos ver el sol, lejos de la casa que alguna vez tanto habíamos amado, en todo lo que podía pensar mientras mis pulmones se llenaban con el frío aire era en el cruel precio de nuestra libertad. No teníamos nada más que a nosotros mismos para confiar en el uno con el otro y un futuro incierto, sin embargo, mi mayor consuelo era que jamás tendría que volver a cerrar los ojos ante la muerte de nadie…

Norman escuchaba atentamente a la joven. Ella por fin le estaba contando algo que se había imaginado tantas veces mientras estuvo en su encierro. "La noche del escape", un suceso del que él no pudo ser parte.

—Te preguntarás por qué te estoy contando esto —Emma sonrió triste—. Lo hago porque si dejo que te hagas cargo de todo, nuevamente estaremos repitiendo la misma historia que antes, y eso, Norman, es lo último que quiero. Esa noche me prometí que nunca más dejaría que nadie muriera por mí, y es por eso que, aunque no exista un camino, quiero crearlo, y necesito que esta vez tú también formes parte de esto. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? —La joven intentó mirar directamente a los ojos del hombre, pero este apartó la mirada.

Norman no podía mirar a los ojos a su amada. Él también estaba cansado de guardar las cosas y realmente deseaba poder creer, pero se había resignado hace tanto tiempo a la injusticia del mundo que ya no sabía lo que era compartir la responsabilidad con alguien más.

Las manos de Emma, sorpresivamente, tomaron el rostro de Norman, obligando a que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Por favor, Norman. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para recuperar tu sonrisa?

—¿Hmm? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Emma ignoró su pregunta.

—Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento de esa noche, Norman, y una de ellas es no poder haberte despedido con la sonrisa que me pedías —A Emma le temblaba la voz por el llanto contenido—. Después de que por fin pude cumplir el plan que dejaste en mis manos, me di cuenta que quería cumplir tú última voluntad, y te convertiste en la razón por la que podía continuar sonriendo, a pesar de todos mis miedos y el dolor. Quería seguir viviendo, porque mientras siguiera respirando, podría recordarte y seguir sonriendo para ti, pero ahora que estas aquí, no sé qué hacer para que vuelvas a mirarme como lo hacías en aquel entonces.

—Yo…

—Norman, aquella noche, cuando yo estaba llorando, tú sonreíste y me dijiste que todo estaría bien, que todos escaparíamos juntos, pero me mentiste —Emma repentinamente cambió de estar del borde del llanto a mostrarse furiosa—. ¡No escapamos juntos! Y dejaste que te apartaran de mi lado, y ahora vuelves a mi vida solo para seguir haciendo lo mismo, además, llevas una carga tan grande la cual no quieres compartir conmigo. No sé qué hacer para poder ayudarte… además, apenas me has sonreído después de la primera noche. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para que me muestres nuevamente tu sonrisa? ¿Quieres que llore? Porque te juro que lo haré en este mismo instante si es necesario.

Norman solo había visto en una ocasión a Emma actuar casi histérica, y esa fue la noche en que recogieron a Conny, pero ahora ella no paraba de llorar, como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella, pero la forma en que había hecho todo esto por él, lo hacía sentir tan cálido por dentro que irremediablemente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Emma, ¿desde cuando eres tan dramática? —preguntó suspirando de mucho mejor humor.

La joven se limpió con las manos las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces funcionó y ya no estás enojado?

—Ay, Emma. Creo que jamás podré pasar mucho tiempo enojado contigo.

Norman estiró sus manos para poder limpiar los restos de las lágrimas del rostro de Emma. Al sentir el toque, la mujer cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que el hombre provocaba en sus mejillas. Él era tan cálido y amable que se le hinchaba el corazón por la ternura de sus movimientos.

—¿Entonces, eso significa… que ya podemos hacer cosas divertidas?

—¿Cosas divertidas? —preguntó Norman, sin entender a que se refería.

Emma se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sí, ya sabes, jugar un poco solo los dos —respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Norman frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿No crees que es muy tarde para jugar a las escondidas? —El hombre no se dio cuenta de la mirada incrédula de Emma—. Además, ¿qué hay del efecto del…? Oh… ¿Te refieres a…?

—Sí, ya sabes, todavía me siento acalorada.

—Oh, pero, Emma, aún no creo que sea buena idea hacer esto.

—Pues yo creo que es una excelente idea, además, alguien lleva mucho tiempo entusiasmado —La joven se sentó en el regazo de Norman—. ¿Acaso vas a negar que estás duro?

—Emma, si sigues haciendo eso… yo…

Emma acarició con la punta de su nariz tras el oído izquierdo de Norman.

—¿Tú qué, Norman? —susurró antes de meterse el lóbulo de la oreja a la boca para darle pequeños mordiscos que hacían suspirar al hombre—. No te resistas y déjate llevar.

Ante sus palabras, y a pesar de saber que estaba mal, Norman no pudo seguir negándose a lo que tanto anhelaba. Solo esa noche volvería a ser el Norman que hubiera sido si no existieran los demonios o si nunca hubiera sido cosechado. Dejaría atrás Lambda, los Ratri y todo el dolor, se olvidaría de todo, como se lo pidió Emma, y se permitiría, por primera vez, desde la noche en que vio a Conny muerta, ser libre.

Emma sintió el cambio, y casi quiso llorar nuevamente al ver la misma sonrisa honesta y llena de bondad que Norman siempre tuvo para ella. Pero en vez de hacer eso, buscó los botones de la ropa del hombre para poder desnudarlo, besó la marca en su pecho y acarició con las manos abiertas todo su pecho varonil, el cual estaba cubierto con el mismo fino vello plateado de sus brazos.

Emma llevó la mano izquierda tras la nuca del hombre, aferrándose a sus cabellos, nerviosa por lo siguiente que iba a hacer. Lo había tocado casi por todas partes, había tenido un orgasmo frente a él y se habían estimulado por sobre la ropa, pero había algo terriblemente más emocionante que todo aquello, y eso era obtener un beso de él. No estaba segura qué hacer, si debía cerrar los ojos o si los dientes o las narices le estorbarían… sintió el estómago apretado ante las dudas, no quería hacerlo mal.

La joven estaba tan envuelta en sus dudas que apenas se percató que una de las mano de Norman estaba bajo su mentón, la cual guió su rostro para encontrarse con el de él. El beso fue suave, cálido y lento. Su corazón se latió conmovido, sus labios hormiguearon y sintió como las lagrimas contenidas finalmente se desbordaron ante la ternura del toque de Norman. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por la gentileza de sus acciones que poco a poco cambiaban para ser más osadas.

En solo unos instantes, Emma decidió que los labios de Norman eran su sabor favorito en el mundo, y, sintiéndose más confiada, buscó saborearlos con más hambre, lamiendo sus labios cada vez que pudo, disfrutando del sabor cálido de su lengua contra la suya y bebiendo de su aliento en su boca. Hubo un par de choques de dientes y narices, de los cuales se rieron entre nerviosos y divertidos, pero incluso disfrutaron de esos pequeños momentos de torpezas, aunque rápidamente los fueron dejado de lado al encontrar su ritmo; para disfrutar cada suspiro del otro.

Las manos de Norman encontraron su propio camino en el cuerpo desnudo de Emma, y aunque comenzaron acariciando tímidamente su espalda, ahora estaban amasando uno de sus senos, mientras que con la otra jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones endurecidos, haciendo que la mujer jadeara con más fuerza contra su boca dependiendo de la presión que le daba.

Emma tampoco se quedaba atrás, porque sus manos también comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo del hombre; se sintió mareada ante sus atenciones, y sin darse cuenta, sus uñas se hundieron en la carne de sus brazos cada vez que sintió el cambio de dirección en su cuerpo sensible.

_Hubiera querido nunca soltar la boca de Norman,_ pensó Emma. Pero quería probar el sabor de la piel húmeda de su cuerpo_,_ de modo que, apenas dándole tiempo al hombre de pensar, se bajó de su regazo, y ante su mirada febril por la excitación, lo sentó al borde de la gran cama para luego posicionarse de pie entre sus muslos abiertos.

Emma aprovechó la oportunidad de acariciar lentamente los hombros de Norman, a quien le temblaba el cuerpo, y los músculos le crispaban con cada roce.

—Emma… —se quejó.

La joven estaba maravillada con el poder que tenía sobre el hombre, pero no quería seguir haciéndolos esperar a ambos. Sentía el exceso de saliva en la boca, la cual tuvo que tragar antes de saborear la piel ligeramente salada del cuello de Norman, y se sintió tan complacida que sus ojos inevitablemente se sintieron pesados al escuchar el gemido ronco resonar contra su oído derecho.

La mujer siguió con sus exploraciones, curiosa por la estructura y asombrada por sus reacciones, pero había una parte que solo había podido sentir cubierta por la ropa y de la cual se sentía demasiado ansiosa por mirar, tocar y saborear. Emma estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de tocarlo cuando la mano del hombre apresó su muñeca.

—Emma, en verdad que ya estoy en mi límite. Si me tocas en este momento, no podré seguir controlándome.

El corazón de Emma latió en sus oídos ante las palabras del hombre.

—Pero quiero tocarte ahí.

—Lo sé, pero te advierto que terminaré rápido. Vergonzosamente rápido.

—No importa. Tenemos toda la noche.

Al ver la mirada suplicante de la joven, Norman decidió que no podía negarle aquello, además tampoco iba a engañarse diciendo que no estaba impaciente porque ella tocara esa parte de su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo, pero yo me terminaré de desvestir.

En respuesta Emma asintió emocionada, mientras le daba espacio para que pudiera quitarse el resto de su ropa. Tuvo que tragar saliva al ver como él se llevaba las manos a la bragueta de sus pantalones, justo por encima del gran bulto que se vislumbraba bajo ellos. Tuvo que apretar los muslos, sintiéndose aún mas pegajosa entre las piernas, y su centro pulsaba ansiosamente doloroso por los movimientos jodidamente lentos de Norman.

Cuando tanto sus pantalones y su ropa interior cayeron al piso, Emma abrió la boca sorprendida. Por supuesto que ella no era tan ingenua y sabia más o menos la mecánica de todo el asunto, también sabía que la vagina de una mujer era lo suficientemente elástica para que saliera un bebé por ella, pero por un momento consideró al ver el tamaño de lo que había estado escondiendo Norman, que, quizás y solo quizás, ella estaba mal hecha porque veía un poco imposible que toda aquella pieza que sobresalía orgullosamente erecta entre los rizos plateados entrara completamente en ella, pero, curiosamente, en vez de sentirse aterrada, se sintió muy excitada por verlo sumergirse en su interior.

Emma, sin darse cuenta y casi hipnotizada por la vista, estiró la mano para tocar la punta que brotaba una sustancia ligeramente brillante ante la luz opaca de las lámparas de aceite, pero no esperaba que este se contrajera ligeramente cuando estaba a un segundo de alcanzarlo. Miró sorprendida al dueño de aquel miembro, quien la miraba avergonzado por su reacción involuntaria, aunque aun así le asintió dándole permiso para continuar.

Emma se arrodilló más cerca de él, y suavemente, bajo la mirada atenta de Norman, rodeó con parte de su mano su pene erecto. Era duro y estaba caliente, pero le preocupó la mueca del hombre cuando apretó ligeramente su mano.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó evitando hacer presión.

—Sí —Norman jadeó—. Es solo que…

Norman sudaba a montones y Emma se sintió un poco culpable, porque mientras que ella ya había obtenido un orgasmo, el hombre se había estado conteniendo por respeto a ella.

La joven sopesó sus opciones, teniendo en mente una idea que estaba muy curiosa de probar, pero antes de eso, le preguntaría para saber si estaba de acuerdo con que experimentara de esa forma con su cuerpo.

—Oye, Norman… —Emma subió y bajó su mano lentamente por el grueso tronco de su anatomía.

—¿Mmmh? —Norman gimió al sentir como el pulgar de Emma acariciaba la punta, sentía el cuerpo completamente tenso ante las administraciones de la joven mujer.

—¿Está bien para ti si te pruebo?

Norman, quien se había acostado sobre la cama mientras Emma lo acariciaba, se levantó con ayuda de sus codos.

—¿Pro-probarme? —Norman tragó duro—. Emma, no es necesario que hagas eso.

—Pero ¿por qué no? Realmente quiero hacerlo.

Ante esa declaración no podía seguir negándose a algo que ambos querían experimentar.

—Soy todo tuyo.

La joven miró atenta lo que tenía frente a ella, haciéndose espacio para que ambos estuvieran cómodos, y considerando cuál era la mejor forma para poder darle placer a Norman sin ahogarse en el intento.

Norman necesitó agarrarse de las sábanas para evitar poner sus manos en la cabellera anaranjada de la joven. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el placer de lo que Emma le estaba haciendo. Como ella no había logrado introducirlo por completo en su boca, se estaba ayudando con las manos, y eso lo estaba enviando al borde de la locura, junto al movimiento de su lengua a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que podía sentir la punta golpear la parte posterior de su garganta.

En algún momento, el hombre ya no se pudo seguir controlando, y sus manos se posaron a los costados de la cabeza de Emma, ayudandola a establecer un ritmo más firme y regular sobre su carne hinchada. La velocidad constante, la calidez de su boca y la vista de la mujer que amaba envolviendolo con sus labios provocaron que finalmente ya no pudiera seguir resistiendo más el inminente orgasmo, el cual fue acompañado por una potente descarga en la boca de la mujer, quien se quedo quieta con los labios apretados alrededor de su miembro mientras él terminaba de eyacular.

Norman vio como la chica lo saco lentamente de su boca y como con cuidado de no botar el contenido que le habia sido depositado, ella trago todo lo que tenia en su boca, dejándolo completamente sin aire ante el conocimiento de que su simiente bajaba por la garganta de la muchacha. El hombre sintiendose completamente agotado se dejo caer, casi sin fuerzas, sobre el colchon mientras jadeaba para poder recuperarse.

Emma se levantó de sus rodillas para arrastrarse por encima de la cama hasta llegar al costado izquierdo de Norman, quien rápidamente le paso un brazo por sobre el hombro, pegandola a su pecho desnudo. Él, espontaneamte, le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente antes de cerrar los ojos una vez mas mientras dejaba descansar su barbilla sobre sus anaranjados cabellos. Ya mas tranquilo respiro profundamente sintiendose mucho mejor teniendo a Emma envuelta entre sus brazos.

—¿Sabes, Norman?

—¿Mmm?

—Realmente eres comida categoría premium.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nota: Capítulo 5 logrado. TT-TT perdon por la larga espera, en compensación este fue mas largo que el resto. XD**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y mi beta por su ayuda con la corrección.**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
